


The One With The Bet

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Panties, Popsicles, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Dean and Cas try to tease each other as much as they can to get the other to break... Break as in give in to sex. Crazy wild sex or something like that. They make a bet, loser has to do what the winner picked.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 24
Kudos: 114





	The One With The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel like I need to justify some of the parts in this, but I can't. Hope y'all like it! Thank you for reading!

“Dean, please,” Cas begs, “You don’t have to do this.” Cas looks at him.

“It’s gonna be okay, Cas.” Dean holds the blade closer to Cas’s face. “It’ll be over soon.”

“Dean… I don’t want you to…”

“I have to,” Dean concentrates. “Stop moving.”

“You don’t have to,” Cas closes his eyes. “You can stop.”

“Cas,” Dean sighs, “Stop being so dramatic, and let me shave your face. Please?”

Cas pushes his hand away, “No! I just shaved! You don’t need to do it again!”

“Cas!” Dean rolls his eyes. “Stop making the shaving cream go away!” Cas cleans it up just like he does with…  _ Other things. _

“Dean, leave my face alone.”

“Cas,” Dean puts more shaving cream into his hand. “You never shave clean. I just wanna see! I  _ have _ to see!”

“No, you do not!” Cas moves his face from Dean’s hand to avoid the shaving cream like a child does with sunscreen. 

“Please? Let me do this for you.”

“No.” Cas touches Dean and the shaving cream disappears from his hand. 

“You  _ dick. _ We’re gonna run out of this stuff…” Dean makes a face at Cas. “Why won’t you let me? If you don’t like it, you only have to deal with it for… two days! Three days  _ max!”  _ Dean sets the razor on the edge of the sink. 

“If you shave my face clean…” Cas thinks. “Wait, I misspoke. If you  _ don’t _ shave my face clean, we can still do this!” Cas grabs Dean’s face and pulls him towards him. He presses their cheeks together and rubs. “You’re scruffy, I’m scruffy, and we can scratch them together… Mmm…” 

Cas lets Dean go and Dean pulls away with a weird but stern look on his face. “What do you mean ‘still?’ We have  _ literally _ never done that.”   
“But we  _ could!” _

“No… We aren’t gonna rub faces like cats-”   
“We are not cats.” Cas rolls his eyes. 

“Well, it’s weird.”

“But you liked it.” Dean doesn’t say anything. “You can admit it. I already know! I could feel your heart rate change.” Cas climbs back up to sit on the sink. 

“Uh, A, _ that _ is weird that you felt that. B, I’m not going to admit to liking that,” Dean shakes his head, picking the shaving cream back up. 

“It would seem you just did,” Cas smirks. 

“Shut up and hold still, Cas,” Dean grumbles.

He smears shaving cream all over Cas’s face. “I think you are making a mistake,” Cas says just as Dean approaches his face with the razor.

“Don’t talk,” Dean says. “It’s not a mistake.” Cas stops talking and holds still but he rolls his eyes to show his disagreement. “Why did you follow me into the bathroom if you didn’t want me to do this?” Cas doesn’t answer for obvious reasons until Dean stops to rinse the razor. 

“I thought you were making an excuse to fornicate.”

“In the bathroom?” Dean questions. He starts shaving again. “I’m not taking a shower… Why would we have sex in the bathroom when our room is  _ right there.” _

_ ‘Our room.’ _

Dean picks up the razor but holds it away when Cas starts to talk. “Sometimes you like to fornicate in exotic locations.” Cas mumbles. Dean starts again. 

“Okay… I’ll give you that, but… This is such a weird excuse. I could have told Sammy anything.” Dean is getting close to done. “‘I wanna see what Cas looks like if he were to shave clean,’ doesn’t sound very believable-” Cas grabs Dean’s wrist so he can talk. 

“Dean, it is what we are  _ literally _ doing at this moment. How is the truth not believable?” Cas lets go.

Dean gets back to shaving, “Sometimes it’s not! ‘Uh, sorry deputy, I know it looks like I killed this guy because he’s in front of us and  _ he’s dead.  _ Also, I’m covered in blood so that’s suspicious, but it was a ghost! I swear!’” Dean smiles, almost laughing because he thinks he’s hilarious. Dean starts to get closer to Cas’s mouth. “Suck in your lips,” He instructs as he rinses the razor again. Cas doesn’t move. “Please?” Cas does. Dean continues very carefully. “I think you said that to distract me…” Cas raises an eyebrow, “Yes… I think you just  _ hoped _ we would have sex in the bathroom because the truth is that you are just as horny as me!” Dean exclaims, “You are just…” Dean focuses, “Better at hiding it.” Dean rinses the razor a final time and dries it with the rag. “I’m done.”

Cas stares at him and says nothing. 

“Oh, so now you  _ don’t _ wanna clean yourself off,” Cas smirks at him. “Are you gonna make me do it?” Cas doesn’t say anything. Dean rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He gets the rag damp and starts gently wiping off Cas’s face. He pulls the rag away after he’s clean. “Oh no,” Dean looks wide-eyed at him. “You were right! This was a mistake.”   
“Why?” Cas tilts his head. 

“I see why you didn’t want it, Cas!” Dean shouts, “Because now… You are somehow hotter.”

Cas slaps Dean in the shoulder playfully, “Dean! I thought there was something actually wrong!” Cas turns his head to look in the mirror.

“There  _ is _ something wrong!” Dean laughs. Cas turns back, “I don’t know how to deal with all of this sexiness. I fear-” Dean pretend faints dramatically. “I fear I may die.”

“Okay,” Cas rolls his eyes. “So you obviously like it… To me, it’s doesn’t look much different-”

“Hell yeah it does!” Dean counters. “You’re not the one always looking at you,  _ I am. _ I would know. You can trust me.”

“You would know?” Cas snarks.

“I would!” Dean smiles. “You look… Kinda younger now.”

“I don’t think shaving can have that effect-”   
“It can!” Dean shouts. “And this is proof that it has!”

“Well, enjoy it now.” Cas feels his face with his hands and he has to give props to Dean because it really is smooth. “I like it better the other way.”

“Stubble?” Dean asks. “Why?”

“So we can rub our faces together!”

“No, Cas!” Dean laughs, “We aren’t doing that! I don’t know where that came from but we aren’t gonna do that.”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas smiles, “We  _ are _ going to do that. Just as soon as we can!” Dean chuckles. “If you like it so much, why is it that  _ you _ don’t shave clean then?” Cas asks.

“Because I…” Dean steps in between Cas’s legs where he’s sitting on the sink. “Have sensitive skin…”

“Hmm,” Cas looks heatedly at Dean, “That comes to no surprise. Given that the rest of your body is also… so… sensitive.” 

Dean leans in toward Cas for a kiss. Really leans in. Actually, he’s leaning very far. Now he’s on his toes and he still can’t reach Cas. And Cas doesn’t seem to be helping him out, which is odd. 

Cas touches their lips barely together.  _ Barely.  _ They might as well not be touching. “It looks like you can’t reach…” Cas says lowly in the voice he knows Dean likes. 

Dean swallows. If he could  _ just _ reach a  _ little _ farther… Why isn’t Cas helping him?

“Poor Dean…” Cas kisses Dean’s jaw, avoiding his lips completely. “Can’t get what he wants…” Cas leans in, holding Dean’s face but still not kissing him properly. He begins kissing a line towards Dean’s ear then bites it gently when he gets there. 

Dean hums and tilts his head so Cas has more room to keep going. “ _ You  _ can get me what I want…” Dean purrs. 

Cas lowers his hands to Dean’s shoulders and lazily neads at them, “Yes…” Cas keeps kissing his neck, “But will I?”

“Yeah…” Dean hums, smiling, distracted. 

“Maybe…” Cas pulls away.

“Why maybe?” Dean asks. Cas doesn’t answer. Dean stares at him until it clicks. “Oh  _ fuck. _ Are we doing this  _ now?” _ Dean shouts.

“Doing  _ what, _ now?” Cas smirks.

“No, Cas, not right now… We’ve only had  _ actual  _ sex  _ one time _ in the past week and a half. Almost two weeks!” 

“What does that mean?”   
“It means I don’t wanna be teased right now, I wanna fuck.”

“Okay, we can fornicate like normal.”

“Great!” Dean leans in towards Cas to kiss him but Cas pulls back.

“-If!” Cas starts again, grinning deviously, “You tell me that you simply cannot handle being teased because you’re  _ just. Too. Horny.  _ And tell me you aren’t strong enough to withstand my teasing. And!” Cas blinks really slowly, “Tell me I win…”

Dean’s nostrils flare. He knows what Cas is doing. He knows Cas is only saying this to manipulate Dean into playing along. Dean starts to give in, even though he knows what Cas is doing. “I can’t-” But then his competitive side kicks in. “...Wait to beat you.” Dean smirks. 

“So you’ll play?” Cas grins. 

“And,” Dean smiles, “I’ll win.” 

“I can’t wait to see that happen…” Cas says like he doesn’t think it’s gonna happen. 

“It will,” Dean grunts. 

“Care to raise the stakes?” Cas asks. “I don’t believe there are any yet.”

“Fine,” Dean crosses his arms. “First one to give in loses.”

“Fine,” Cas agrees, “The winner gets to pick whatever we do, the loser has to do it no matter what.”

“Fine!” Dean nods, “Not the thing we never do,” Dean sticks out his hand, “And you’ve got yourself a deal!”

Cas shakes his hand which he uses as an opportunity to pull Dean into him. Cas puts his mouth by his ear and whispers softly and hotly, “And you’ve got yourself a punishment.”

“Fuck,” Dean mumbles. Dean has to  _ quickly _ think of some ways to get Cas hot and bothered. He goes in for his neck. It’s sure fire. Dean knows the best spot for Cas but it’s closer to the back and he can’t reach it. Dean licks and kisses where he can. Cas leans into it. Dean wraps his other arm around Cas and tries to pull him slowly off the sink so they are at the same level again. Cas steps down cautiously. 

Dean’s hand starts to slide down to around Cas’s butt when Cas grabs his wrist and pulls away. “I obviously don’t restrain you enough…” Dean squeaks. “Maybe that's what I should do when I win…” Cas fanasizes. “Or maybe you would enjoy that too much…”

“I already know what I’m going to do when  _ I _ win.”

“Do tell.”

“Can’t.” Dean smirks, pulling his hands loose from Cas’s grip. “Wouldn’t want anyone giving up so we can do it right now, would we?”

“So we would both like it very much then…”

“It depends…” Dean bites his bottom lip. 

Cas sees and closes his eyes to ignore. “On what?” He asks. 

Dean leans into Cas’s ear and whispers, “On how much you wanna work…”   
Cas breathes in fast, “You do like when I do all the work…” 

“Hell yeah I do…” Dean grinds his hips into Cas.

“I know you do, because you’re a-”

“Cas!” Dean says to interrupt Cas. He doesn’t know what else to do. 

“A  _ slut.” _

Dean closes his eyes and tries to focus. “Fuck,” Dean groans.

“You have to wait for that,” Cas grins and takes a whole step back. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asks Cas as he reaches for the door. 

Cas turns to him, “Well, I think we’ve been in here long enough, don’t you? I think Sam and Jack are eating dinner now, are you…  _ going to come, _ Dean?” 

Dean squeaks, “I thought we were playing a game?”

“We are,” Cas nods.

“Is it over?” Dean asks, confused. 

“Only if you are prepared to forfeit… and submit.”

Dean swallows. As fun as that sounds though, “So we are still playing?” Dean steps to Cas again.

“Of course,” Cas smiles. 

“Let me fix your tie before we go…” Dean grins, Cas put his tie on backwards today. He hasn’t done that for a while now, it’s sorta cute. He tightens and fixes Cas’s tie straight but leaves it backwards. When he lets go he drags a hand down Cas’s chest slowly… Going down and grazing Cas’s dick over his pants. 

Cas tenses for a moment but then looks into Dean’s eyes. “After you,” He opens the door. 

Dean rolls his eyes and walks towards the kitchen. Sam and Jack are both eating sandwiches so he starts to make one too. Cas walks in a couple moments later. Dean doesn’t know how he got so far behind him. “Wow, Castiel, you do look different,” Jack smiles. 

Cas tilts his head then he remembers why he and Dean were in the bathroom in the first place. He brings his hands to his face and feels how smooth his cheeks are. “Oh, yes…”

“You like it?” Sam asks around a bit of food. 

Cas glances at Dean, who has started constructing his sandwich. “Um, I like that Dean likes it!” Dean glances at Cas then looks away quickly. “But I won’t be having him do it again, I don’t think… What are you doing, Jack?” Cas asks. 

Jack is at the freezer pulling something out. He walks back over to the table. “Sam and I saw these popsicles at the store so we got them!” 

“He wanted them. They were on sale and they’re made with real fruit so…” Sam shrugs. 

“Interesting,” Cas says. He swiftly walks over to Dean, pressing up behind him, putting him between Cas and the counter. Cas puts his hands on Dean's waist and leans into his ear to whisper. “Did you see them, Dean?”

Dean tries to ignore but his heart is beating really fast. He huffs, “Yes…”

“I think they look sort of...  _ Phallic _ in a way... Don’t you agree?” Dean swallows but says nothing. Cas walks over to the freezer. “Jack,” Jack turns, “What are the flavors, I think I may want to try one.”

“I have a strawberry one. I think there is also mango, orange, pineapple-”

“Pineapple,” Cas says excitedly. Dean shoots him a dirty look as he walks to the table and sits down. Cas gets a popsicle out of the freezer and sits beside Dean. “I’ve heard that  _ everything _ tastes better with pineapple…” Cas smirks, “Right Dean?” Cas unwraps the popsicle.  _ “Everything?” _

Dean’s eyes go wide for a second. “Maybe…”

Cas smiles then starts licking. Dean breathes in and looks away, focusing on his sandwich. He should be okay if he just doesn’t look. How hard is it to not look at Cas who he knows is going to try and eat the popsicle in the most inappropriate way he can? 

“Mmm…” Cas hums. “This is very good…” Cas is guessing. All he can taste is molecules so it’s actually very overwhelming. Maybe it tastes horrible, who knows. “Would you like to taste it?” He asks Dean.

Dean looks at Cas, raising an eyebrow. “Yes…” He grumbles. Cas wasn’t expecting him to say yes _ at all. _ Dean puts his hand around Cas’s hand, bringing it closer to him. He licks up, slow and dramatically from the bottom to the top making eye contact with Cas the entire time.

Cas made a mistake asking Dean that. Cas looks shocked. That was way hotter than it should have been. Cas quickly shakes it. Dean pulls his hand away but doesn’t look away from Cas. They are both still holding their gazes. 

Cas squints at Dean for a moment then relaxes. He brings the popsicle back up to his mouth and slowly slides it in. And in. And in. All the way in. Making fearfully strong eye contact with Dean. Cas pulls it back out just as slow only to push it back in. Dean watches it disappear into Cas. He makes it go so far. He’s holding the bottom of the popsicle stick with his thumb and pointer finger and they touch his lips because he puts it so far into his mouth. 

Dean's heart is beating fast again. He calmly turns his head away. “I can’t be here,” He drops his sandwich onto the plate. He calmly stands up, picks up his plate, says, “I have to go,” And walks out of the room. 

Cas kind of laughs. Sam and Jack hadn't really been looking at them until Dean said he was leaving. “What was that about?” Jack asks. 

Cas starts eating the popsicle the proper way, trying to get rid of it quickly. There’s no real reason for him to have it anymore. “I think something… came up,” Cas snickers. 

“Did he get a call or something?” Sam asks. 

Cas makes a face at Sam. Usually he’s not that clueless. He must have  _ really _ not been paying attention. Cas is not mad that Sam didn’t get his joke. In fact, it’s probably better that he didn’t. If Dean were here though, he would appreciate it. “Or something,” Cas answers. 

As soon as Cas get’s finished with his popsicle he gets up to go find Dean. He tries his room first. The obvious choice. Sure enough, Dean is in there. Cas opens the door and sees Dean sitting on the bed, fully clothed, eating his sandwich, surrounded by different dildos and vibrators. 

Cas stutters. It’s shocking to Dean because Cas doesn’t stutter very often. “Wh- Why,” Cas clears his throat, “Why are there sex toys on the bed?” He asks. 

“Oh,” Dean smiles, “I was just trying to decide which one to use later… You know… For when I win?” He pumps his eyebrows and takes another bite. Slowly and with excruciating eye contact. 

“Well, um, Jack and Sam are going to watch a movie… If you care to join.”

“Yeah,” Dean smiles, “I’ll be in there in a minute…” Dean gets up, passing Cas his empty plate. Cas hears something clink when it hits the ground but he’s watching Dean so he doesn’t look at what. “Would you… take care of this for me?” He grins. “I got it  _ alllll _ dirty…” He kisses Cas’s cheak a few times, each very sloppy. 

“Of course,” Cas nods. 

“Thanks…” Dean turns and looks down, “Ohh, I guess these fell when I got up,” Dean bends over dramatically, pushing his ass into Cas. Cas looks away but doesn’t move. He’s frozen. Dean stands back up holding the enochian handcuffs they use sometimes. “I was just considering,” Dean shakes them then tosses them onto the top of his side table. 

“I’ll take this now,” Cas swallows and walks out. Dean grins. 

Eventually, almost all of them are sitting around the TV. Dean walks in and sees Cas. He’s upset, for one. Cas took off his coat and jacket, which, by itself, Dean finds hot. Then he rolled his sleeves up and Dean can see his forearms. Lastly, he loosened his tie. He looks  _ disheveled. _ He’s such a  _ mother fucker. _

Cas is…  _ also _ upset. Dean changed. He put on sweatpants. Cas  _ loves _ when he does that. The outline of his dick is clearly visible. And it feels good when he brushes up against him. And it’s easier to get his hand in Dean’s pants when he wears them. And it looks really hot when Dean gets hard. He’s such an  _ ass. _

They look at each other intensely before Dean walks over to the couch. “What are we watching?” Dean asks. He sits down. 

Cas is shocked again. He sat down on Cas’s lap. Dean wiggles until Cas spreads his legs enough for Dean to sit his butt between them. 

Sam answers, “Cas suggested The 300-”

“No!” Dean says loudly and quickly.

“Why?” Sam asks.

“Lets just watch something else…”

“Okay…” Sam says. “I don’t know why you got all weird about it,” He laughs. 

Dean looks grumpy at Cas. Cas smirks back. “You’re a dick…” Dean whispers. 

“I didn’t hear you…” Cas lies. Of course he heard him. Cas whispers back, “You want my dick?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Dean grumbles and turns. Cas knows what he’s doing. Everytime Dean watches The 300 he gets  _ insanely  _ horny. He watches it more than he would any other movie because it’s one of his favorites. A bunch of ripped, sweaty dudes, practically naked? And they’re  _ warriors? _ It’s a great movie. Plus,  _ Lena Headey? _ It’s practically porn. If they watch it, there’s no way Dean wins. 

Dean has to help pick a new one. He suggests whatever Jack wants to watch because he doesn’t think he will really be doing much watching.

Once the movie gets going, and Cas knows everyone's attention is on the TV now, he feels comfortable trying to make Dean feel uncomfortable. Cas starts by just playing innocently with Dean’s hair. Then less innocently pulling it a bit. Dean distractedly leans into it. If he were a cat he'd be purring. 

Once Dean realizes what Cas is doing, he grabs his hand from his hair and starts rubbing the backs of Cas’s fingers against his cheek because he just learned today that Cas likes the scruff on Dean’s face. That works well for a few moments until Cas has other ideas. He traces his finger delicately over Dean’s bottom lip. Softly and gently. Then Dean starts licking Cas’s finger and tries pulling it into his mouth that way so Cas has to stop because it would be counterproductive for him.

Dean takes a big deep breath. He takes Cas’s hand again and guides it to graze all over his chest. Pressing and feeling, so smooth. Dean stops his hand and moves Cas’s finger back and forth over his nipple so Cas is tempted to play with it on his own. It works fairly well, now Cas is pinching it through his shirt and he seems so focused too. Dean smiles because that works. On the other hand though, he still has very sensitive nipples and that does feel really good. He tries to pay attention to the move while Cas plays with them. If Cas pays attention to this long enough, he’ll break, Dean is sure of it. 

Unfortunately for him, Cas moves on. Why? Because Cas also knows that if he pays attention to this long enough, he’ll break. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and slides his hands under his shirt. Dean starts to get hot because he wasn’t expecting this. He’s losing him. 

Cas glides his hands around again, this time under his shirt. Dean feels one of his hands start to go down and is instantly worried. Cas puts his hand into Dean’s sweatpants but not into his underwear. He starts fondling. 

Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ This can't be fair. Dean knows that wearing sweatpants was a risk for this very reason but he really didn’t think Cas was going to do this when Jack and Sam were also in the room. He needs something. Something to get Cas distracted and something to help him win… or at least not lose at this very moment. 

Dean turns to whisper in Cas’s ear again. “Hey Cas,” Dean’s voice cracks a bit. “Guess what boxers I’m wearing?” Cas’s hand stops fondling. 

Cas’s eyes widen. “Are they the blue ones?” Dean smirks and taps his nose to show that Cas is right. “I love when you wear the blue ones,” Cas whispers back. 

“Why is that?” Dean smiles.

“Because,” Cas’s hands slip out from under Dean’s clothing so he can gesture smally as he explains, “They make your-” Cas stops. “Are you trying to distract me?” 

Dean smiles, “I just wanna know…” He says innocently. “If I had to guess… It would be my-” Dean gets closer to Cas’s ear and whispers hotly, “Hot ass…” Dean normal whispers again, “But if I’m wrong, please tell me…”

Cas ignores Dean. He can’t think about that right now and it’s a bad idea explaining to Dean why he likes them so much. He would lose. Then Cas remembers something he did earlier. He nibbles Dean’s ear lobe gently then whispers, “Would you like to guess the underwear  _ I’m  _ wearing?”

Dean thinks. “Are they yours?” He asks. Sometimes Cas will wear Dean’s. 

“Yes.” He starts sucking gently on the part of Dean’s neck he can reach. 

“Cas,” Dean stutters, “You only have… One pair of briefs…”

“Yes… so that limits your options, doesn’t it?” Cas chuckles darkly. 

Dean is confused for a second. He turns his whole body to face Cas more, “No way…” He says just above a whisper. Sam glances over at them but then looks back to the TV. Dean quiets down. “Cas are you-” Dean doesn’t say anything else. 

“Am I…” Cas prompts. 

“Wearing… what I think you’re wearing?”

“What do you think I’m wearing?”

“Fuck,” Dean grumbles low. He knows he’s right. Cas is definitely wearing panties right now. Dean’s only chance now is if he wins with his excellent narration skills that Cas seems to love so much. He just has to whisper  _ very _ quietly. There’s a movie going on after all. “Did you put those on… thinking of me?” Dean whispers. 

“Hmm?” Cas hums. 

Dean turns a bit more and cups his hand over his mouth and continues to whisper. “Thinking about how you wanted me to take those off of you… stop the tension of your  _ straining _ dick…”

Cas is very obviously listening intently so that’s how Dean knows it’s working. 

“Probably want me to suck you off right around those…  _ panties…  _ don’t you? I would whine and moan and scream your name the second you finally put it in…” Dean groans into Cas’s ear lowly. “Ugh, Cas,” He mimics a moan. There is no way Dean could be saying any of this if the competition wasn’t on the line. He needs abnormal circumstances in order to do this. 

Cas swallows. He doesn’t say anything. He wraps his arms around Dean and stands up, carrying him bride style out of the room. “So strong,” Dean huffs under his breath, “You’re so strong…” Dean smirks. He won. He knows he won. 

Cas sets Dean down on the bed and Cas starts undoing the buttons on his shirt. Dean spreads his legs apart. “I won didn’t I?” Dean says excitedly. He reaches for his toes.

“What are you doing?” Cas asks.

“Stretching…” Dean smirks. 

“You don’t- You don’t stretch… Why are you stretching?”

“Preparing because I won!” Dean shouts. 

“I like that whatever you picked as your reward requires stretching and I hate to tell you that you have yet to win.”

“What?” Dean turns his head. Cas sits down on the bed next to Dean. Shirtless and tieless. “You gave in! Game over!”

“Ohh, I gave in…” Cas nods. “That explains why we are having wild sex right now then.”

“You’re so sarcastic and sassy you mother fucker.” Dean rolls his eyes. “So we're still… we’re still going?” 

“Unless you want to surrender.” 

“No.”

“Okay. Push me to sex, please. I know you can do it…” Cas smiles, “Maybe not before I push you, but you can still try!” Cas is also very  _ cocky _ today. “Out of curiosity, what were you stretching for?”

“I told you I can’t tell you. It’s a secret.”

“Okay…” Cas nods. “Can you tell me the position we would be in at least?”

Dean stares at him for a few seconds. “Fine,” He huffs. “The one where I’m on my back and my legs are over your shoulders.”

“Seriously?” Cas smiles.

“Yeah… Why?” Dean raises an eyebrow. 

“That’s  _ my _ favorite position!” Cas exclaims excitedly. 

“I didn’t know that… It’s just close to my favorite. I knew you liked it, I just didn’t know it was your favorite.”

“What’s your favorite?” Cas asks, still very excited. 

“Missionary.”

“Really?” Cas bites his bottom lip. 

“Yes.”

“That’s so simple! You like that one the best?”

“Yes. It’s close to the other one except I don’t have to be as bendy.”

“Yes! That’s true!” Cas smiles. “I thought you liked it best when I lifted you up so we can fornicate against the wall.”

“I do like that one, just not as much as missionary.”

“This is quite a fun revelation.” Cas gets closer to Dean and starts kissing his neck.

Dean rubs his hands over Cas, anywhere he can reach. “Cas, I’ve been horny since lunch. I wanna have sex.”

“Are you trying to give up?”

“No,” Dean starts unbuttoning Cas’s pants. “I was hoping you would. I’m trying to warn you that I’m about to get you.”

“Get me?”

“Yep. I’m gonna get you, you loser!” Dean pushes Cas down so he is laying on his back. Dean pulls Cas’s pants down. He’s wearing his panties again. Dean bites his lips. “Mmm, you’re hot.”

Cas tries to remember an alternative for the word fornicate that Dean gave him a while back. “Do the panties make you want to ‘bump uglies,’ Dean?”

Dean pulls off his own pants and climbs onto Cas, chuckling, straddling him so their dicks are pressed together. Or at least they would be if they were naked. “Of course,” Dean nods, “But we’re gonna dry hump like teenagers right now so I can win.”

“By all means,” Cas says. “But what makes you so sure you can do this for longer than I can?”

“Call it a gut feeling.” Dean grinds into Cas. 

“Mmm-” Cas grunts. “This feels quite good.” Dean doesn’t say anything. He’s gotta focus. “Ohh,” Cas grunts again. “You’re moving your hips so  _ aggressively _ tonight… I like this…” 

“What?” Dean stops moving, “Cas!” Cas poofed away Dean’s boxers. It’s just him and his tshirt sitting on Cas. He climbs off. 

Cas sits up, “Don’t go,” Cas asks. 

Dean rolls his eyes, “I feel like this is unfair.”

“I’ll take off my underwear too if that makes it fair,” Cas suggests. 

“Okay,” Dean agrees. Cas’s panties are now gone. Dean climbs over top of Cas, facing away so he doesn’t have to make eye contact. He’s close to calling it. He doesn’t know how much longer it will be for him. He starts kissing Cas’s inner thighs sloppily. Cas’s dick is hard and Dean likes that he did that to him. He drags one finger slowly up and down it, barely touching him. 

Dean would say he’s sitting pretty until he feels Cas’s finger wiggle into his hole. It’s not dry, but he knows it’s not lube because he would have seen Cas get the lube. It’s spit, it has to be. “Ugh,” Dean groans, “Do I only get one?” He asks. 

“You know what you have to do to receive more.”

“Fuck.”

“You have no one to blame but yourself. You were the one who faced away, giving me a perfect view, and perfect access to your perfect ass.” Cas swallows.

It was a mistake for both of them to get naked. Neither one can handle it well at all. Suffice to say they just wanna go ahead and  _ do it _ already.

Dean keeps kissing his thighs. He decides to start stroking Cas with his pointer finger  _ and  _ thumb. Up and down, slow like before. Cas twitches a bit. But so does Dean. This goes on for a while. 

Cas’s finger feels good but it’s not enough. He wants more. He wants lube, and he wants Cas, and he just wants more. Cas  _ also _ wants more. Despite how good that feels when Dean strokes how he’s doing, it’s not enough. He wants Dean to give him a full-pledged handjob. He loves them. Right now, one would be fantastic.

“Alright, you win!-- I win?” They both say at the same time.

Dean stops. Cas stops. They both stop. Dean moves and sits on the bed next to Cas. Cas sits up. 

“What just happened?” Dean asks. 

Cas is confused. “I gave up… and you gave up… simultaneously. Now I’m disappointed in  _ both  _ of us. I was sure that was going to last longer and we were going to do more,” Cas huffs but softly smiles after. 

Dean is confused too. “So… who wins?”

“Neither of us?”

“What happens now?”

“Uhm. We both lost. So, according to the agreement, the loser has to listen no matter what…”

“So.. We.. Each? Get a punishment?”

“I suppose we could do that…”

“Okay…” Dean is still lost, but he thinks it’s kind of funny. “What was yours?”

“I was… going to have you do trials…”

“Trials?”

“Yes. You have to make me come in under five minutes and you can’t stop until you succeed.”

“Oh fuck…” Dean thinks, “So it could be the first try?”

“Yes.”

“Or it could be the hundreth try?”

“Hypothetically.”

“Awesome,” Dean nods. “Let's do yours first. Mine feels like a second thing kind of thing.”

“What is yours?”

“You are gonna fuck me  _ with _ another dildo… so both… and you are going to do all the work. So I can just lay there and feel it… Mmm.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes.”

“So you only want me to do all the work… Is that the reason you enjoy missionary so much?”

“Yup.”

“Because it doesn’t require you to work very hard.”

“Exactly.” Dean nods. “Well that and it feels really fucking good. And I like facing you. I also like… Um… Uh, doggy style, but then I’m not facing you.”

“Yes, but doggy style is very easy. Before this, I would’ve thought that could have been your favorite position, if not the wall.”

“Well, you think that because of how I react, I think… It’s just… Damn, Cas, you fuck  _ real _ good from behind.” 

Cas smiles. “Okay well we do not have to do mine. We can just do yours.”

“Why?” Dean asks, confused. 

“I made mine very hard but that was because it would only happen if I won and you lost. But then I didn’t win. So it seems… unjust… To have you perform this.  _ Especially,  _ since you picked something so easy.”

“What? No.” Dean shakes his head. “We’re doing both. It’s fine. Plus it sounds fun.”

“That seems unfair. All you want is double penetration that you don’t have to personally work for.”

“Cas, we can do both.”

“I didn’t win-”

“Forget the game!” Dean rolls his eyes. “Ask me to do this and I’ll do this. Like normal. No game, just sex however you’d like.”

“Alright then…” Cas nods. “But afterwards, you are going to ask me to do yours and we are also going to do that.” Cas lays back down.

“Okay,” Dean hovers over Cas. “Anyway, so how does this work?”

“I’ll set a five minute timer. You can do anything you need to do in order to make me ejaculate. Try to get it under the time or you will have to do it again.”

Dean licks his lips “Okay…” 

“Uhm, if you fail, I’m going to come anyway… Like a restart.”

“Got it,” Dean starts kissing Cas, wholeheartedly and on the lips. With tongue, so much tongue. 

“What are you doing?” Cas asks through the kisses. 

“We haven’t kissed  _ all day. _ Let me just have this.” They kiss for a while longer. A long while longer. Dean pulls away at last, “Just by the way, five minutes is an insane amount of time for you. Even  _ I _ last longer than that… usually,”

“I know. It was intended for you to work very hard. We don’t have to do this-”   
“No, shut up,” Dean interrupts. “I want to, it’s like a game.” He kisses Cas again quickly. “I don’t know what is gonna get you but I’m ready,” Dean smiles.

“Alright go,” Cas says, tapping his phone. 

“Oh fuck!” Dean starts scrambling down the bed, “We’re going!” Dean immediately pulls Cas’s dick into his mouth. Not easing in at all. He starts sucking considerably hard. The sudden change feels nice and Cas hums. 

Dean begins jacking him off on the part of his dick he can’t reach with his mouth. That should help. Dean’s makes little “Mmf,” noises pretty often due to how hard he’s working. Cas also likes that a lot. 

Dean knows they are getting closer to the time and Cas isn’t close to coming yet but he doesn't know what to do about it. Dean eventually needs more air than he is getting so he comes off with a little popping sound. He then starts running his lips and tongue up the side of Cas’s dick. 

Cas whines a bit, but it’s nothing much. 

Dean starts using just his hand and begins to jack him off. He already knows he lost, now he is thinking about what to do better next time. He would stop and tell Cas to start over but… this is about Cas feeling good… not winning. Dean has to remind himself. 

“Time,” Cas pants. Dean quickly puts his mouth around Cas’s dick just before he comes. After Cas’s orgasm, he looks at Dean, shocked. “Are you going to do that everytime?”

Dean grins at him, licking his lips. He shrugs, “I don’t want there to be a mess?”

“No,” Cas shakes his head. “That is no longer an excuse and we both know it…” Dean’s grin gets wider. “You  _ really  _ just… You like it… Is that right?” Dean grimaces, still not answering. Cas smiles at him. “Fornicating with you is very fun and entertaining,” Cas states like a fact. 

Dean nods, “I agree,” He smiles, “Sex with me  _ is  _ fun and entertaining!” Dean jokes.

“Dean,” Cas rolls his eyes, still smiling. 

“I’m joking… Cas, sex with you is the best thing ever. Not hypothetically.  _ Literally.  _ It is  _ literally _ the best. Not even just the best  _ sex, _ but the best  _ thing ever.” _ Cas tilts his head, still smiling and gazing at Dean. “Okay, I got it. Round two,” Dean crawls back down. 

“Alright.” Cas smiles. He picks up his phone. “Go.”

Dean, again, starts sucking his dick. Very hard. Not holding anything back. He’s running his tongue up and down the side sloppily the best he can. He reaches up and cups Cas’s balls. He’s very pleased when Cas twitches. 

“Mmh,” Cas groans. “Ohh, Dean…” Dean starts bobbing his head up and down. Cas’s moans are always very encouraging for him. “This is good…”

Cas said it’s good! Dean thinks for a second that maybe he’s got him this time. It’s too early to tell. He does the roll with his fingers that Cas liked so much and that gets him to groan too. Dean stops bobbing up and down and really focuses on the head of Cas’s dick. Once again, breathing is hard, but this makes it a little easier. He does the quote ‘swirly thing with his tongue’ that Cas raves about. It supposedly makes up for the fact that his idiot gag reflex stops him from going as far as Cas does. Dean still thinks it’s funny that Cas could go all the way down this whole time but didn’t know Dean would like that. He probably didn’t know because Dean would never do it. But Cas is  _ much _ braver now.  _ Much.  _ Dean is too, just not as brave as Cas. 

Dean knows time is running out and he starts to think that maybe… This isn’t the one.  _ Fuck. _ “Time,” Cas says. Dean stays on, but drops his hand from Cas’s balls with a roll of his eyes. “You really  _ are _ going to do that every time?” Cas asks after a moan from his orgasm. 

“I was thinking about it,” Dean says, coming off finally. He wipes his mouth with his arm. 

“That ‘round,’” Cas uses finger quotes, “Was very good.”

“Was it better?”

“Yes. There was a noticeable improvement.”

Dean smiles for a moment until he gets to thinking. Cas really likes when Dean plays with his balls, but for some reason, balls kinda weird Dean out. He usually tries to pretend they aren’t there. He knows it feels good when Cas touches  _ him, _ and he knows Cas  _ loves it _ when Dean plays with  _ his,  _ but he still can’t get over it… He thinks they’re weird…  _ They just hang there and they don’t do anything. They’re weird looking, not pretty like a dick-  _ Dean chuckles. 

“What’s funny?” Cas asks curiously. 

Dean chuckles again, “Well, I just found out that I… Apparently… Think your dick is pretty,” Dean shrugs. 

“Oh,” Cas smiles. “That is what you were just thinking about?”

“Yeah, well, it was a thought  _ process, _ it didn’t pop in my head randomly or anything, but yeah.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think you have a very beautiful penis as well,” Cas says this so sincerely and sweetly. Dean wants to be weirded out but he can’t. He just smiles. But then Cas says  _ another thing. _ “I like its slight curve, it’s very nice-”

“Okay Cas!” Dean interrupts. “Thank you! Uhm, I’m ready to go again. Let’s… Let’s go again…” 

“Alright, I’ll describe your penis and what I like about it to you after…”  _ Not _ what Dean wanted, but okay. “Okay,” Cas closes his eyes. “Go.” Dean gets down quickly and puts Cas’s balls in his mouth instead. “Gah,” Cas moans loud but shortly. He wasn’t expecting it. He pushes his head back into the pillow as Dean starts sucking. Dean also lets his tongue roam around all over which feels  _ great _ for Cas. He tries his best to also jack him off but it’s a bit complicated. It works  _ okay. _ He decides to focus more on the head of his dick, really using his thumb. 

Dean has never  _ sucked _ on them before… at least not like  _ this.  _ Cas is twitching around a lot more than before. “Dean…” Cas groans. He hums long and drawn for some time, delighted. It’s not that Cas is  _ unable _ to talk when Dean is playing with his balls, it’s just that he gets distracted. Not from lack of fully constructed thoughts, but from a surplus of fully constructed thoughts. He loves it. It’s almost overwhelming and he loves it. 

Around this time in the last two tries, Dean had to stop sucking his dick to breathe, but it seems that this time he is just fine. He’s not stopping. 

His hand works not fast, but distinctly, trying to get Cas off. He can feel the precome again slowly dripping. This might be the one, Dean doesn’t know. 

“Time!” Cas moans. 

Dean, faster this time because he has to be, lets Cas’s balls out of his mouth and swiftly moves onto his dick. 

“Dean,” Cas huffs. He sits up. “You are consuming large quantities of ejaculate,” Cas chuckles. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“I know,” Dean lays his head against Cas’s leg. “I just…” Dean pauses. 

“You like it?” Cas giggles. 

“Yeah… It makes me feel…” Dean pauses again. 

“‘All warm inside?’” Cas combs through Dean's hair with his fingers. 

“Yeah,” Dean pants. 

“Dean, you’re erect,” Cas comments. 

Dean glares up at Cas. “Yeah… I have been this whole time.”

“I just noticed.”

“Cas, let’s talk about this.” Words Cas never thought he would hear Dean say.  _ “I _ am hard practically  _ every time  _ you are naked.  _ Every time  _ I am even  _ barely  _ stimulated. And I’m half-hard  _ every time _ you start talking about sex stuff. Why are you  _ always  _ surprised?”

“I’m not ever surprised.”

“But you are always going ‘Oh, Dean, you’re erect!’ Why Cas?” Dean uses a weird, deep voice to sound like Cas. 

Cas thinks it’s funny so he chuckles. “Because it excites me.”

“Excites you? Like  _ excites you,  _ excites you?” Dean asks. 

“Yes. I like to see it very much. You are so responsive and I am flattered. It didn’t always use to be this way if you remember.”

“I remember…” It’s true. It used to take a little something more to get him hard. That was  _ very _ early in their relationship though.  _ “Back in the day,” _ Dean says in a weird southern accent. Cas enjoys it. 

Cas touches one of Dean’s nipples through his shirt and Dean groans a short and quiet groan. “No! Don’t distract me. I’m thinking!” Cas smiles weirdly at him. He poofs Dean’s shirt off and pulls his hand away, letting it find his hair again. 

“What are you thinking?”

“Okay, first of all, that’s still distracting. Second, I’m trying to figure out how to get you off.”

“You’re very creative Dean, I’m sure you will think of something.”

“Is there something you have in mind?” Dean asks. 

“No,” Cas says, and it’s the truth. “But if there is something, you can figure it out, I’m sure.”

_ “If?  _ Whatdoyoumean ‘if?’”

“Well, I’ve never ejaculated unforced in under five minutes.”

“So this might not even be possible.”

“Like I said Dean, you’re creative. I’m sure you can think of something.”

“Fine,” Dean gets up. “Lube. I need lube this time.” He walks over to the drawer and lazily pulls it open. He peers in and gets an idea. How did he not think of this before? He’s been thinking too simply. He’s got a drawer full of toys made just for shit like this. He pulls out the lube and a  _ rather large  _ vibrator. It’s Dean's favorite. 

“Oh,” Cas looks at what Dean grabbed when Dean crawls back in the bed. “That one is big.”

Dean constantly forgets that Cas is slightly intimidated by size. It’s just not something he would think Cas would worry about. 

“It’s okay,” Dean smiles. “I’ll make sure you’re opened up nice and good.”

“Okay.” 

“Lay back down.” Cas lays back down, resting his hands on his stomach. “Knees up,” Dean encourages. Cas slides his feet towards him, knees up, spread wide. Dean puts lube onto his fingers and starts fingering Cas open. “Don’t start the time, this doesn’t count.”

“Yes,” Cas nods. “I know…”

Dean gets Cas open pretty slowly. Not that Cas needs that, but it makes him feel better knowing Dean takes his time. Dean still doesn’t understand why Cas is ever worried but whatever. 

“Are you good?” Dean asks. 

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Dean smiles and fits the vibrator in, just to make sure. “Still good?” Dean checks. 

“Still yes.”

Dean slides it out. “Alright,” Dean smirks. “Get your phone ready.” Dean gets off the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Cas asks. 

“I just saw-” Dean picks up the Enochian handcuffs which are on his side table. He must have forgotten to put them away when he was cleaning up earlier. “Ohh…  _ Fuck  _ Cas… this is the one. This is the one where I get you.” He grins. “I’m a genius. I’ve really outdone myself. I can’t believe it took me three failed attempts to figure this out. I am so totally about to win. I’m a genius.”

Dean clicks them around one of Cas’s hands. “What are you doing?” Cas asks. 

Dean smiles. “Being creative.”

“Is this cheating?” Cas squints at him.

“No,” Dean shakes his head, grabbing Cas’s other hand, the one holding his phone. “You said I could do whatever I had to do…” Dean clicks it around Cas’s wrist. “This is fair game.”

Cas squeaks when he gets the cuffs on him. He already feels more sensitive. 

“Are you excited? I’m excited,” Dean gets back on the bed. “I’m honestly very impressed with myself, you don’t even know- Woah-ho-ho!” Dean chuckles. “You are already hard! Awesome! It’s working!” 

“Dean,” Cas whines. “I’m ready when you are…”

“Okay, Cas,” Dean gets close to position and turns on the vibrator. “Ready.”

“Alright,” Cas gulps, “Go.”

Dean slides the vibrator into Cas slowly. Cas immediately starts twitching. Dean smiles then puts Cas’s balls back into his mouth. 

“Hah! Dean!” Cas groans. “Dean!”

Dean sucks very hard at Cas’s balls which is very tiring, honestly, but Cas is squirming and he loves it. When breathing gets hard, well  _ too hard,  _ Dean lets off. Cas sighs smally in relief as he does, but then Dean goes back to his dick thinking that it’s probably enough now. Dean haphazardly laps at the head Cas’s dick, tasting the precome dripping out and noticing that there is quite a bit more than usual. This continues for longer than Cas expected. 

“Dean,” Cas is shaking. “I think I’m about to come…” Cas says pretty calmly for a guy on the edge of orgasm. Dean gets excited because time isn’t over yet and Cas says he’s about to come. Then Dean immediately wonders how much time is left because it shouldn’t be a lot at this point and Cas said he’s  _ about to _ so that could mean any amount of time.  _ Fuck. _ Dean wraps his lips around again, sucking and bobbing the best he can. Cas groans and comes into Dean’s mouth. To Dean, it’s a great feeling. He just won. 

Cas is panting and still shaking a bit as Dean sits up. Cas looks at Dean expectantly and notices some of his come dripped out of Dean’s mouth and down his chin. Cas always finds that extremely hot, but right now, he’s overloading. “Dean,” Cas pants, “It’s still in…”

“Hm?” Dean raises an eyebrow, lost in Cas’s beautiful eyes… And beautiful face… His clean-shaven, sexy face. He’s distracted. 

“The vibrator! The vibrator is still in…” Cas whines, reaching for it with the cuffs still binding his wrists together. 

“Oh!” Dean moves to get the vibrator out of Cas. He turns it off and drops it on the bed. “See though? The big one was fine! It worked pretty well, I think.”

“Hmm,” Cas squirms, “Yes, it was the big one-” Cas says distractedly, clearly not listening well. “Can you take these off of me please?” 

“Yes,” Dean giggles and he frees Cas. 

Cas sighs happily. “Thank you…”

“So I totally won.” Dean flops down on the bed next to Cas, lying face up. 

“You did win, you did it. I wasn’t expecting the Enochian handcuffs at all.”

“I didn’t think about it either,” Dean yawns. “I was sucking for that third time and I thought I was going to have to get you to whip out your wings if I ever stood a chance.”

“‘Whip out?’” Cas giggles. 

“Yeah, but since I’m a grade-A genius, master-mind,” Dean yawns “We didn’t have to…” Dean closes his eyes and smirks. 

“‘Have to?’ Dean, do you…” Cas gets quiet “Do you dislike-”

“NOPE! Hold on! I said ‘have to,’ but I didn’t mean it like that! I fucking love your wings. Seriously. I would have enjoyed that so much, babe, so much.” Dean says quickly. “I would have had to move all the glass stuff in here to another room,” Dean giggles, “But I woulda liked it.”

“Okay,” Cas nods. 

It’s quiet for a few seconds. “I can’t believe I won!” Dean wiggles excitedly. “Mmm,” He hums, “Cas, come ‘ere,” Dean opens his eyes, just barely. Cas sits up and climbs on top of Dean. “Yeah…” Dean puts his hands against Cas’s soft cheeks and pushes them together jokingly. “So soft now…” Dean pulls Cas towards him to kiss him lazily.

After a few  _ long _ moments of that, they separate. “Okay, now I am going to get you prepared for double penetration,” Cas starts to move his hand down when Dean grabs his shoulder to stop him. 

“No… Not right now,” Dean yawns. “Some other time…”

“What? Why?” Cas asks, slightly frustrated. 

“Too tired!” Dean whines. “I wore myself out…  _ We _ wore me out…” 

“Oh no,” Cas grumbles. He still isn’t coming to terms with it. “But,” Cas reminds. “Aren’t  _ I _ the one who will be doing all of the work for this? You can be tired…”

“True…” Dean yawns again. “But I wanna be  _ awake _ when we do this… Not fighting sleep.”

“But it’s not that late!” Cas argues, “And you are still erect.”

“Cas,” Dean giggles, “I want to do this as much as you do, trust me…” 

“Okay,” Cas gives up and slides off of Dean, laying next to him again.

“We can do it in the morning if you want!” Dean smiles. 

“Yes!” Cas says immediately and excitedly. “Tomorrow morning! When you wake up and you’re not tired!”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckles again, eyes still closed.

“I love when we fornicate in the morning!”

“You do?” Dean opens his eyes and glances at Cas before closing them back. 

“I find it quite enjoyable.”

“Hm,” Dean snorts. “Uhmmm,” He drags out, “We need to switch sides. You’re on my side of the bed.”

“Oh, yes.” Cas agrees. Cas pushes the blanket down and stands up. He walks around the bed, lifts Dean up, and drops him back down on  _ ‘his side.’ _

Dean bounces a little bit. “I love when you’re rough,” He jokes. 

“I know,” Cas rolls his eyes, getting in on his side. Cas pulls the blanket over Dean and him. “You get to sleep naked tonight…” Cas hums, scooting closer to Dean. “I know you like that.”

_ “You _ like that…” Dean smiles. “And you get to be naked too…” Dean reaches for Cas’s hand. 

“Yes, which you also like.” Cas smiles. “Don’t think that I have forgotten… I still want to tell you what a great penis you have…”

Dean grumbles, “Mm… Ca-as!” 

“But not tonight,” Cas adds with a dorky grin. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Cas…” 

**Author's Note:**

> The anniversary of the first fic I did with this specific Dean and Cas was Saturday, December 12th! Haha! I love these two so much. Of all the Dean's and Cas's and Sam's and Jack's I've written about, these are my favorites! 
> 
> I am seriously considering doing a third series when this is over of just a bunch of stories with them. Like, random sex they have because let's be honest, they have sex all the time. And fillers like how they got together and first times and shit. I don't know. I think it would be fun. 
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
